1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus and a sheet manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in a sheet manufacturing apparatus, a so-called wet type method of inputting a raw material including fibers into water, disintegrating the material mainly by a mechanical operation, and repulping, is employed. Such a wet-type sheet manufacturing apparatus requires a large amount of water, and the size of the apparatus is large. Furthermore, it takes time for maintenance of a water treatment facility, and in addition to this, energy is consumed in drying.
Here, in order to reduce the size of the apparatus and save energy, a sheet manufacturing apparatus by a dry type method that does not use water as much as possible is suggested (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-144826).
In JP-A-2012-144826, a paper recycling apparatus which can obtain a recycled paper sheet having a stabilized quality by detecting a thickness of a formed sheet and adjusting an amount of paper sheets supplied to the dry-type defibrating machine based on a detection result, is described.
In the paper recycling apparatus described in JP-A-2012-144826, since the thickness of the formed sheets is measured and an amount of supplied papers is fed back, it is possible to respond to a case where a grammage of the supplied papers entirely changes (increases or decreases), but it is not possible to respond to a temporary change in the amount of supplied papers due to overlapped sending or unloaded sending that can be generated during the supply of the paper sheets.